Clash of realms
by lo14la
Summary: After the defeat of the knight commander Hawke searches for a way out of kirkwall . What happens when they enter Merrill's eluvian and land in the middle of the battle of helm's deep
1. Chapter 1

"Is there no sane person in the city of kirkwall ? " Hawke said as she was shooting lightning at Meredith

"I mean orsino used magic that he couldn't control and tried to kill us all and now the knight commander is trying to kill me too am I a magnet for crazy people? "

"still have your sense of humor ,sister"

Hawke,bethany and varric were keeping their distance from Meredith while hitting her with all they've got . Fenris and Aveline were taking her head on while Cullen and the sane enough templars were trying to take care of the moving statues with the help of Merrill and Sebastian

"yeah that's me . I know you missed me when you joined the wardens ,sis admit it"

"hate to interrupt the family reunion but two more large statues are attacking" varric shouted

"take care of the statues , I'll take care of Meredith once and for all " shouted Hawke seriously

Hawke concentrated all her remaining mana to summon a fire storm which landed heavily on Meredith causing her to be knocked to the ground.

Meredith rose to her feet and grabbed her sword saying "Maker,aid your humble servant "

The sword shone so brightly that Hawke couldn't look at it but she could hear Meredith's screams and the sound of shards flying from the sword

When Hawke opened her eyes she felt a terrible pain in her left arm but the sight before her eyes distracted changed into a statue of pure red lyrium . One of the Templars touched her carefully with his glove but nothing happened

Hawke checked her arm . There was a shard of red lyrium stuck in her arm she pulled it out without anyone noticing but she could feel tiny shards separating from the big shard and moving deeper inside her arms but she couldn't do anything about them now so she decided to tie a bandagee around it and worry about it later.

This was a very important moment . obviously Hawke and her companions couldn't stay in kirkwall anymore. Hawke didn't want Cullen to stop them .she didn't want to fight him as he was a good man but she was going to do everything she could in order to be free. She will never regret her decision as she freed mages from the oppression of the circle and she knew that her deeds won't affect mages in kirkwall only but all over the world so basically nowhere was safe for her to go.

The Templars gathered around hawke's companions with their swords drawn and the companions drew their weapons but Cullen sheathed his sword and took some steps backward and the templars did the same "leave soon while you still can " Cullen said

Hawke followed by her companions got out of the gallows "let's go to my estate .we''ll take some important things and decide what we're gonna do next"

"Hawke went to her room and took some things from her room then she removed the bandage and applied a healing spell on her arm . The wound didn't disappear but the pain lessened . She figured it would take some time for the red Lyrium to disappear from her blood even longer than normal Lyrium so she tieed a fresh bandage around her arm and went downstairs

Hawke found her companions standing in a circle clearly waiting for her "we salvaged the food that would survive travelling and as many spare equipment as we could carry " Bethany said

"Any ideas for an escape plan?" Asked Hawke with the smallest smile on her face

"We could take a ship out of kirkwall" aveline said

"can't do it all ships left when the fighting started" varric said

" can't we just wait here until a ship arrives ? " asked Fenris

"sure , if you Want the divine to send an exalted March to kill us and all mages left in kirkwall" said Hawke sarcastically"no, if we stayed we'll endanger the people of kirkwall "

"I might have an idea " said merill

" we can use my eluvian "

"did you even test that thing daisy ?"

Varric asked

" well no but I am almost sure that it will transport us somewhere " merill answered

"merill , are you sure it's safe?" Hawke asked

"yes , I am " merill said confidently

" well let's go to Merrill's house then "Hawke said

"I don't like this Hawke " said Fenris in a disapproving tone

"you've followed me this far , Fenris

Can't you trust me now? " Hawke said

" ok , Hawke I'll trust you " replied Fenris in a less aggressive tone

" Any other objections " Hawke asked silence followed

" then let's go "

They made their way to merill's house fighting any leftover demons but when they reached it aveline stopped them"what's wrong aveline?"

Hawke said

"I can't come " she replied

"why ?" Asked Hawke

" I want to find donnic and go to ferelden . I can't leave another husband behind "

"aveline , find him and come with us " said Bethany sympathetically

" no, there's no time. Go I will be fine "

Aveline said with a smile

Hawke hugged aveline saying "take care of yourself "

"forgive me Hawke but I can't go" said Sebastian " you've helped me realise that I must retake starkhaven and I can't abandon it now "

"I understand Sebastian . You may go " Hawke said rather sadly

They stood and waved to aveline and Sebastian as they disappeared from their sight "anyone else leaving ? " Hawke said "then let's go"

Merrill activated the eluvian with her magic and it started glowing and she entered it first followed by Fenris . "I think this is a bad idea Hawke " said varric nervously

"varric, are you afraid of a little adventure ? I can't believe it "

"in your dreams Hawke " said varric as he entered the mirror followed by Bethany and then Hawke took her last breath in kirkwall and followed her companions.


	2. The battle of helm's deep

Hawke woke up and found herself lying on solid ground . She had a terrible headache and her arm hurt like hell but the moment she had realized she was alive , her mind became filled with all that happened . She mostly thought about Anders and how she'd never see him again after his life was taken for what he did to the grand cleric . He'd never smile at her again . Her eyes welled up and she wanted to stay on the ground forever but she knew she had to get up for her friends.

She looked around and found her friends lying on the ground next to her . Varric woke up first saying "Are we dead or alive?" "I'm afraid you're still stuck with me , Varric " Hawke said as she stood up and helped Varric stand on his feet .The rest of the company woke up .they didn't seem injured but they looked very tired . " Now that everyone's fine ,does anyone have any idea where are we ?" Varric asked

Hawke tried to look for anything that told them where they were but nothing looked familiar . It was very dark and the only thing she could see was a far building that . "Why don't you ask Merrill she's the one who activated the mirror "Fenris said accusingly

"I never said I knew where we were going "Merrill said trying to defend herself

"Guys now isn't the time for ..." Bethany couldn't finish her sentence

They heard heavy footsteps coming from afar and the ground was shaking hard . They turned around to see an army of darkspawn but they were slightly different than the ones they've seen before . They couldn't even see the end of this army

"Run to that building" Hawke shouted pointing to the far building she'd seen before " is it me or does my luck always throws us in the middle of a battle " said Hawke sarcastically

As they got closer they realized that it wasn't a building at all , it was a fortress and it's walls were lined up with archers who aimed their arrows at them "stop right there . Who are you ? " an elf with long blonde hair said . He was wearing a different armor from the rest of the soldiers so Hawke guessed that he was some sort of leader

"let us in and we'll help you defeat this army " Hawke said

"how can we know that this isn't a trap" the elf said " and even if it wasn't what can three pretty girls , an elf and a dwarf help us defeat the orcs " one of the soldiers said and the other soldiers laughed

" orcs! You can call them whatever you want but you can't call me a girl ...I'll show you what this girl can do " Hawke said as she gathered most of her strength to summon a huge firestorm that obliterated a dozen darkspawn but there was something strange ; the firestorm was a lot stronger than Hawke had anticipated and she felt that her magic was twice as strong

Bethany and Merrill followed Hawke's lead . Bethany summoned an entropic cloud while the enemies were flying by the effect of Merrill's tempest and shot down by Varric's arrows "did you feel that too guys ? " Hawke asked " our magic is extremely strong here . It's almost as if the veil doesn't exist . Exactly where are we ? "" now that we've shown you what these girls can do would you be so kind as to let us in " The elf looked to another man with dark hair as if to get his consent then he nodded and a door opened slightly to allow them to get in

Legolas didn't know how did these strangers appear minutes before the battle began and he didn't know whether or not he should trust them but he knew one thing they had great abilities that may turn the tides of this impossible battle .

The woman who seemed to be the leader of this group came to stand on the battlements next to him . She gave orders to each member " Varric, join the archers. Fenris, help the soldiers block the main gate . Merill and Bethany don't let any of the darkspawn get close enough to the walls and let's show them what we've got "

One of the soldiers shot an arrow and the battle began . Waves of darkspawn began running toward the walls . The archers began dropping rains of arrows on the darkspawn . Hawke kept shooting fireballs at the army . The battle was going in their in their favour until one of the darkspawn got out of his group, he was carrying explosives

"Legolas ,Take him down or he'll blow up the wall " the dark haired man shouted

The darkspawn was shot twice in his neck but he kept going until he managed to put the explosives under the wall . They only had a few seconds to get away from the part that was about to explode

" Watch out ! " Legolas said as he ran towards Hawke , gripped her hand and ran far away as fast as he could .

Hawke and Legolas were thrown away by the force of the explosion and they landed on their backs "

" That was close " Hawke said while trying to sit down to catch her breath . she got up suddenly and shot fireball at a darkspawn that was standing right behind Legolas

" I guess we're even now " Legolas said with a smile and Hawke smiled back

" fall Back to the keep . The wall is breached . Fall back " shouts of soldiers echoed through the battle field

Hawke and her friends followed Legolas, the dwarf that Hawke thought someone had called him Gimli and the dark haired man who kept shouting at the elven soldiers to fall back . He shouted at one person named Haldir to fall back but just as Haldir turned around a darkspawn pierced his heart with an axe " No , Haldir " the dark haired man ran towards his friend put a hand on his shoulder as if to say goodbye and returned to battle " I am so sorry for your loss " Bethany said

" Aragorn we need to go " Legolas said

They managed to reach a gate that was about to break down . A blonde man kept giving orders saying that they should hold the gate " how long do you need ? " Aragorn asked

" as long as you can give me . If this gate falls , the whole fort will follow soon after " the blonde man said as he headed in another direction

" clear the front of the gate for five minutes and I can build a wall that may block them off and give us some time " Hawke said

" we'll clear the gate for you . Gimli come with me " Aragorn said

" sister , are you sure you could do that . You've never built such a strong wall not to mention that you already used most of your energy " Bethany whispered

" she's right Hawke. You will hurt yourself if you do that even the power that we gained from the weakness of the fade in here may not be enough " Merrill said

" we will not know until we try I am the only one who could do it besides right now what matters is buying as much time as we can for those people " Hawke said

Hawke hated to admit that they were right . Building an ice wall to protect against a whole army would take a huge amount of energy and unfortunately there wasn't any nearby lyrium for her to draw power from but fortunately she had a back up plan

Hawke concentrated all of her remaining mana to build an ice wall . She was half way through when she began to feel weakened " I can't fail now all those people are depending on me . She pushed herself hard but she knew that her energy wasn't enough . She knew what she had to do . She closed her eyes and concentrated on the red lyrium shards flowing through her arm and she drew her energy from it . With a shout she completed the spell and managed to finish the wall . Her arm hurt like hell but she the pain was numbed by the sensation of duty fulfilment . She could barely stand but fortunately Bethany noticed and stood next to her so that she could lean on her and try to take her breath

A few minutes later Aragorn and Gimli came back and said that they needed to go see what the King's orders were

They all went to the King's room and as soon as they entered the doors were blocked with wooden bars " the fortress has fallen . It's over " the king said

" you said that this fort won't fall as long as your men are defending it and they're still defending it " Aragorn said

" what would you have me do ?" the king said

" Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves ? " Aragorn said

" there is a path that leads to the mountains " a soldier said

" then let us send word for the women and children to use that path . Ride with me king Theoden and let us buy as much time as we can for the people "

The king nodded and they all headed to the stables to get horses for the battle . Hawke was about to follow them when her friends stopped her " where do you think you're going " Bethany said

" Bethany save your strength . Trying to keep me away from battle is as difficult as trying to keep Varric from joining a game of wicked grace besides I'm fine"

" fine . maker , you're so stubborn . I can never win an argument with you " Bethany said

" admit it . That's why you love me so much " Hawke said

Hawke went to the stables and mounted a horse . She followed the king and his men into battle . Drawing her staff and killing as much orcs as she can . For a moment she imagined that she saw a man dressed in white and carrying a staff but she thought that she must have been hallucinating until an army came down a mountain and jumped on the unsuspecting oaks from behind .

The army overwhelmed the orks chasing them to the edge of a forest then a commander of the new army ordered his men not to go into the forest and he was right for as soon as they entered the trees moved and shouts echoed through the forest

The king , Aragorn , Legolas, the man with the white staff and Hawke all stopped thier horses to stare at the horizon but Hawke's vision was getting fuzzy and she couldn't hear what they were saying . She managed to make out something about middle earth and a battle then she almost fell off her horse and was caught by someone


	3. Chapter 3

Legolas was looking at the horizon towards Mordor . They managed to win this battle but he knew that the war was far from over . A lot of friends died in this battle . 'How many more would die before all of this ends?' he thought

To his right he could see Hawke sitting on her horse . He didn't get to see her well enough before because it was dark but now that the sun had risen , he realized that she was extremely beautiful almost as beautiful as lady Galadriel perhaps even more . She had long blonde hair with skin very pale that he could almost see her veins . He guessed with a pair of amethyst coloured eyes but something was wrong , she kept clutching her arm as if she were in pain "are you alright ?" Legolas said but before he could finish her grip on the horse loosened and she almost fell off the horse but Legolas managed to get off his horse and catch her in time

Everyone turned to look at Hawke " the young lady fought hard . It must have drained all of her energy " Aragorn said "take her inside , Legolas "

Hawke woke up and found herself lying on some sort of bed with her friends by her side " thank the maker ,she's awake " Bethany said

"You really scared us ,Hawke "Varric said with his normal voice tone but Hawke knew him long enough to realized that he was genuinely worried about her "what happened ? How long was I out ?"she said as she sat up carefully "you've been in bed for a week , Hawke. The blonde elf carried you here after you fell off your horse " Fenris said " He came often to check on you . I think his name was Legolas "Bethany continued "

A soldier approached them " excuse me the king wants to see our new guests . He told me to come to you as soon as the lady wakes up "

" OK, let's go . We really need some answers about this place " Hawke said

While they were walking to the King's room , they realized that everyone was staring at them and whispering from the smallest child to the strongest soldier " Why are they looking at us like that ? " Fenris said as he was uncomfortable by the number of eyes focused on him

"You should forgive the people of Rohan ,my lord . They have never seen powers such as yours . They thought that the only remaining wizards were Gandalf and Saruman "

" excuse me , who ? " Merrill asked

"forgive me my lady but how come you've never heard of Gandalf the grey or Saruman the white before . Everyone in middle earth has heard of them "

" in what? " Bethany almost shouted

" middle earth , milady "

" daisy, I think your eluvian might have transferred us further than we wanted " Varric said

They reached the door of the King's room and entered to meet him . They found Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and the wizard called Gandalf discussing some matters with him but when Hawke entered the room , all of them stopped talking " I, m pleased to see that you've recovered milady " Aragorn said with a polite nod which Hawke returned

" I was informed by many people that the victory in this war couldn't have been accomplished without you and your friends here , so first of all I'd like to thank all of you "

" you're welcome., king Theoden" Varric interrupted

" you have us at a disadvantage here. I don't know your names but all of you know mine "

" the charming dwarf you just talked to is varric Tethras " .

"She's right I'm charming " he interrupted

Hawke suppressed a laugh and continued "the brooding elf over there is fenris, Merrill ,and my beautiful sister Bethany Hawke

" you may have helped us but that doesn't mean that I trust you . You appeared suddenly before the battle . How am I supposed to believe that you're not spies for Sauron especially after I've seen your special powers that Gandalf himself admitted to not seeing the likes of it before "

" king Theoden , perhaps we shouldn't judge these people too harshly . Thier leader almost died trying to defend our gates " Legolas said

" excuse me , King but how can we be spies to this Sauron guy if we don't even know him "

" that's impossible . No sane person in middle earth wouldn't have heard about the dark lord " Gimli said

" we're not from your middle earth . We come from the land of Thedas . We came here to escape a war " Bethany defended

"do you have any proof of your claims ?" the king questioned

" I may have a way of proving it " Merrill said as all eyes turned to her " I know of an ancient elven magic that can allow us to share our memories with someone else "

everyone looked shockingly at Merrill "what ?! I can be smart sometimes...but there is a catch the two people who will share these memories must have elven blood ...so which elf should I share my memories with right now ? "

" Merrill , I think I should be the one to share my memories " Hawke said

" um...Hawke , did you hit your head or something . The spell needs two elves " Fenris said

" aaaand you guys never asked me about my father " Hawke said, silence followed until Bethany spoke " my father Malcolm Hawke was an elf, he kept it a secret because an elven mage will have an even harder time blending in than a human mage back when he ran to lothering with my mother. He didn't want to attract any unwanted attention .we're sorry for not telling you guys sooner "

" for now pick an elf you trust to participate in the spell ,king Theoden while I prepare for the spell "

Merrill taught Hawke everything about the spell . She learned that the spell included blood magic but the last thing she cared about right now was stupid chantry laws.

"Everything is ready " Merrill said. Legolas stepped forward .

Hawke stood face to face with Legolas " I'd like to thank you for taking care of me when I was sick " ."there's no need to thank me , lady Hawke "

"just call me Hawke , the lady part is strange " she said with a smile

Hawks began chanting the spell taught to her by Merrill then she took a dagger and cut her hand. She took Legolas's hand and did the same then she put her cut over his so that their blood mixed and she could feel it working

Legolas felt strange, it was like he went to a different world do different but yet so similar but he could still feel his body in his own world. He saw three children playing. Then a man appeared that he immediately recognized as Hawke's father as he had the same blonde hair, the same amethyst eyes and the same pale complexion he took the two girls inside to teach them how to keep their magic hidden .

The scene changed and Legolas found himself observing as a much older Hawke was fleeing with her brother, sister and another woman with blue eyes who looked like Bethany and the other man. Legolas guessed that Hawke was the only child who looked like her father. They all fought creatures like works but they seemed less intelligent suddenly the boy charged at a big creature with horns and he was killed

The scene changed once again as the image of Hawke with her friends under the ground appeared ad she had found the treasure that will allow her to have a food life in that new city.

Legolas then saw Hawke fighting a creature with horns one on one and when she beat him people called her champion and bowed to her

Legolas watched as Hawke sided with the mages of her city to protect them from oppression and he saw Hawke defeating Meredith and the red lyrium shard piercing her arm then he saw her jump into a mirror and landing in front of helm's deep

Legolas could feel that she was trying to hide something but he pushed with his mind until he saw the memory "why did you do it, Anders ?why? " Hawke said in heavy tears

" it had to be done. Something big had to happen to destroy injustice done to mages "

"but the man I love wouldn't have slaughtered innocents to get justice " Hawke spat furiously

Anders looked taken aback for a moment then said " it had to be done and I accept any punishment you may give me "

" Hawke you have no choice kill him or let me do it or I'll go to Starkhaven and bring an army that will bring you and this city to the ground " a red haired man with a bow said

Hawke glared furiously at Sebastian but she knew that he was right" it's obvious now that the man I fell in love with is gone. He was replaced by a spirit of vengeance , you've chosen justice over us, over me "

" Hawke , I love you. You've not left my heart for a second that's why I didn't want to tell you about my plan ... I wanted to protect you "

Hawke wiped her tears but it was in a in because new tears replaced the old ones, took a dagger from Sebastian and walked closer to Anders but he didn't move or try to run away " I, m sorry Anders... I love you "

"I love you too " that was the last thing he said before Hawke sank her dagger into his heart while crying heavily

" ENOUGH" Hawke shouted as she separated her hand from Legolas " I guess you've seen more than you should . Now excuse me I can't stay here any longer "

Hawke ran out of the room and when her friends try to go after her, they couldn't find her


	4. Chapter 4

"I hope you got what you wanted " Bethany shouted as she came back into the room after her failed attempt in finding her sister

King Theoden looked at Legolas who nodded and said " their story was true. They did come from a different land that I don't recognize and if I may say my opinion I think they could be trusted "

" Then you are welcome to stay here and I apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused you but in times of war one mustn't trust easily" the king stated

Hawke's friends went outside. Bethany looked worried .varric tried to cheer her up " don't worry about hawke, she's tough besides you'll never manage to find her if she doesn't want to be found

"you're right , she's been through a lot in the last few days. Perhaps she needs some time alone to think " Bethany replied

Hawke stood on the battlements looking at the ground far below her. She didn't care that it was a dangerous place to be at night especially in times of war. She was just glad that it was a quiet place where she could be alone and think , afterall a lot has happened to her and when she remembered her eyes became filled with tears but she heard a noise behind her and quickly lit her hands with fire preparing to shoot but she was stopped with a voice " hey there calm down I am not your enemy . What are you planning to do? " legolas said and hawke realized she was standing at the edge of the battlements inches from falling over" No, matter what happened to you . This is not the answer"

" don't worry. I'm not the sort of person who'd run away from their problems by running away from their life completely " legolas seemed relieved to hear that "you shouldn't be out here anyway. You're an easy target for any stray ork "

"I don't know if you've already seen that in my memories but I can take care of myself " She said turning away from him and looking at the stars so he couldn't see her tears

"I'm sorry for intruding on your personal memories but you we're trying so hard not to think of it that I thought it was something important, that maybe you were a spy... "

"The stars are beautiful tonight , aren't they ?"

"The stars ...yes I do believe they are beautiful " he said surprised by the sudden change of topic

"I've always loved watching the stars. I felt like they meant a lot more to me than everyone else and my friends think I'm crazy for that reason "

"you're not crazy. Stars are very important to elves. They represent a big part of our lives as their light is the strongest and purest of lights. Perhaps you felt that deep down "

"I used to drag Anders to watch the stars with me at night. I knew he hated it " she said with a small laugh but she could no longer hide the fact that she was crying. Her voice showed just how much she was hurt and she thought legolas realized that because he moved to stand next to her and put a hand on her shoulder "but he said he loved it . He loves me so much that he kept doing something he hated for me ...in order to make me happy . He kept denying his feelings for me for a very long time because he thought he couldn't be with me because of justice but I kept pushing him until I made him confess his true feelings. Now that I think about it I wish I didn't push him. I wish I had just given up. If I did that I wouldn't be in so much pain right now "

she was crying so heavily now that she couldn't see anything in front of her and her legs couldn't carry her anymore so she landed on the ground on her knees " I know i'm supposed to be the strong one , the leader, especially now that we're in a totally new place. My friends need me but I'm tired of holding it in... I'm so tired of holding my feelings in "

Legolas crouched next to her and although the woman in front of him was in a mess of tears, he truelly thought she was incredibly beautiful. Her eyes shone like two beautiful amethysts under the moonlight and they shone more because of her tears. He was truelly mesmerized by her beauty but he felt guilty for thinking such thoughts while she was in that state. He didn't know what to do but he acted on instinct and took hawke in his arms .

" listen, I don't claim to know what you feel but I've had my fair share of loss. I lost my mother when I was young and I thought the pain will never go "

"did it ever go "she asked

" No, you'll always feel that a part of you is gone but trust me it will get easier. You'll learn to focus on the things you have instead of the things that are gone... Instead of the people who are gone "

" I hope you're right because I don't know how much longer I can continue like that "

" I am right and just because you're the leader of your friends doesn't mean that you have to keep everything bottled up. You are allowed to have feelings too ."

" thank you , Legolas. I don't know what I would have done without you " she said as she pulled away from their hug enough so that she could look at his face "

" Anytime you need a friend to talk too. Remember I'm here for you " he said

"can you take me back to the others. Because I don't know how I even came here " she said with a small smile

" your wish is my command my lady" He said with a bow

" if you call me that again next time I summon a fireball, I won't hesitate to use it. "

"but I clearly remember you were a part of the nobility from the spell "

" I tolerated the title in kirkwall but I'm not a noble here so I don't want to hear it ever again "

" why do you hate it so much ? " legolas said with genuine curiosity

" you try attending one of the viscount's parties or worse an orlesian party and listen to the nobles brag for hours about how long it took to style their hair or how much it cost to make their armor or what Vivienne de fer talk about the latest shoe fashion "

" I can see how hard it was for you "he said sarcastically

Hawke punched him playfully in the arm " laugh as much as you want. You won't survive one hour there "

Legolas laughed and said "okay, you have my word never again shall I call you that."

Hawke found her friends enjoying the party thrown to celebrate winning this battle. She found varric with four passed out soldiers in front of him and guessed that he beat them all in a drinking competition and apparently after he finished that he was telling a story to the some kids " Hawke, I'm so glad you're here. This is the woman I've telling you about " he mentioned to the children

"which story did you tell them now varric? "she said crossing her arms

"Oh! I might have mentioned that you beat the Arishok of the Qunari singlehandedly in a duel but apparently they don't have qunari here so I had to describe them to the kids "

"and I'm sure you added your touch to the description " Hawke said rolling her eyes

" Was the monster you fought really three times your height? "a small girl grabbed Hawke's robes and before Hawke could answer the mothers came and took their children away

"it's not your fault Hawke. They're just afraid of you " varric tried to comfort Hawke but she realized that everyone was staring at her

"Okay, I can't handle that without a drink . Varric, do you want to have a drink with the only one who could beat you in a drinking competition? "

Bethany sat next to fenris . She was nervous and worried about her sister that she had a little too much to drink "so fenris tell me something I don't know about you? " she said holding her cup and about to drink

"I think you've had a bit too much to drink " he said taking the cup from her hand . She protested "why are you always not nice to me. I want you to be nice "

" if you haven't noticed, nice isn't really in my personality "

" I know you've been hurt before but that doesn't give you the excuse to be rude to me. I know you hate mates but not all of us are bad... I mean look at my sister . She's amazing and you respect her. It's not like mages asked to be born like that "

" what do you want me to... ?" he was about to ask but before he could finish she kissed him " I want you to be nicer to me from now on " and she was back to drinking and laughing

Legolas approached Aragorn and Gimli " look who's back. I'm glad to see that you made up with the girl, lad. What did you do to make her so angry? Besides being yourself I mean "Gimli said with ale running down his beard from laughing

" very funny " Legolas said

" that's rude Gimli " Aragorn said " but what did you see anyway that made her like that. She looks like a woman who doesn't get shaken so easily "

" it's not my secret to tell. It's about her personal life "

" you said that she came from a different world , what's so different about it? " Aragorn asked

" it's different than ours but also similar. People like her are many but they are feared so they get locked up. She spent most of her life hiding to avoid getting caught . Works exist bit they are somehow less smart and called by darkspawn . She was a hero in her city but she decided to side with her oppressed people. She was going to be caught and punished but she earned enough goodwill that she'd be allowed to leave and so she came here "

" She must've been through a lot " Aragorn said

" personally, I like that girl. She can handle her ale " he said pointing to Hawke with his cup " that dwarf over there beat four soldiers in a row but she's holding her ground with him until now . She's not like most women "

" No, she's not " Legolas said to himself as he smiled


End file.
